


TJRBB art ~ If You Obey All The Rules,You Will Miss All The Fun

by qafmaniac



Category: Glam Rock RPF, QAF - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, TJRBB art, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride brings a new blond to Liberty Avenue. Brian wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TJRBB art ~ If You Obey All The Rules,You Will Miss All The Fun

The [TJRBB](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/) starts today and we, [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and I, are really happy ~~that we even made it in time~~ that we got the opportunity to start it off with a BANG!! ;)

And what a BANG it is!! Dudes....FANDOM XOVER OMG!!! Tommy Joe Ratliff/Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor smexy times with LOADS of the best written twosome/threesome smut EVER!! Oh hey, and there's even a plot in there which, I assume, only the people familiar with QAF and the BJ relationship will get. LOL

But whatever, THIS is AWESOME and HOT and written by Minxie and ya all NEED to read it!!

**[Fic masterpost on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/872541) **

**Characters/Pairings:** Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (established), Brian Kinney/Tommy Joe Ratliff/Justin Taylor in a few two-man and three-man configurations (this is the PWP part).  
 **Summary:** Pride brings a new blond to Liberty Avenue. Brian wants him.

Sounds GOOD,right? So GO and read and leave some ~~lovely comments like "OMG,I need a cold shower" or "HOLY FUCK, this is HOT *drools* *thuds* *DEAD* PS: WHERE is the sequel with the TJ/AL/BK/JT foursome!??!" WAT? We TOTALLY NEED it!!~~ love for one of the best authors EVER!!

Sooooo....wanna see the art I've made? ;)

**Disclaimer:** The fic banner,wallpaper, icon, cd cover art and section art/divider are digital manipulations made from several photos (Resources: From all over the Net) combined together to create the final art.The photos are NOT mine!I only "borrowed" them.Same goes for the songs of the soundtrack/mix.They still belong to their creators! ;)

Fic banner:  


  
Wallpaper 1650x1080px:  
[](http://www.4shared.com/photo/Lb2QT8ou/Minxie_TJRBB_wallpaper_1680x10.html)  
Click me for full size!

Section divider:  


Fic icon (NOT shareable!!):  


CD/soundtrack/mix cover art front and back:  


Mix direct dl link: [ Zipfile](http://www.4shared.com/download/lBhjGW3q/TJRBB_IYOATR_soundtrack.zip)

Hope you like what I created!

♥


End file.
